Safe? Or not?
by IlikeBubblegum
Summary: There in Andrew's place. They think there safe. While there Chloe figures out where her heart is set, Simon or Derek?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: ****This is my second fanfic book. My first was for ****Vampire Kisses- Happily Ever Never. ****If you get the chance read it. So enjoy and don't forget to review. ;) Oh, and this is after the second book.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own this. Kelley Armstrong does.**

**Chapter 1 **

**(Chloe's POV)**

_Derek's emerald green eyes are staring intensively down at my eyes. My heart skips a beat. _

'_Chloe, there's something I need to tell you.' Derek tells me. His low rumble voice is so amazing, I could listen to it every minuet._

'_Tell me.' I respond. My voice sounds airy. So breathless. It always does when I'm with Derek. Derek. Oh how I love him._

'_I'm in love with you, Chloe Saunders. I loved you since the first day I saw you at Lyle's House.' He tells me. Those were the words I've been wanting to here for a long time now. And now he finally said it._

'_I'm in love with you too, Derek Souza.' I tell him._

_A huge smile spreads across his face. Then, very slowly, he leans in and kissed me._

'No. No. No. Its just a dream. Its not true.' I've been having dreams like this for a while now. It doesn't mean anything. I want to be a film director, I'm always getting these crazy ideas. That's why I had this dream.

I've been having this same dream. It started slowly. Three nights. On the first night, it was the same, I couldn't see him or find out who I was saying that too. The second night, it showed his face and his name. Then tonight, where he smiles and kisses me, that was new.

I don't love Derek, I love his brother Simon.

Just then, someone rushes into my room. who I needed to see. He closed the door and came and sat on my bed.

'Are you okay? I heard you.' He asked me. I forget. His super enhanced senses. How could I forget that he was a werewolf? Oh yeah, I had a dream that both of us were in love with each other.

'I just had a dream. Go back to bed.' I told him. I didn't really want to tell him my dream. He would just laugh at me.

He just gave me a look. 'Just tell me. I'm already up, so tell me.'

I sighed. I hated it how he bossed me around. 'Your just going to laugh at me.'

'Let me guess, talking to a ghost, or, dreaming about a ghost' I also hated how he thinks he knows me. 'I won't laugh at you.' He promised.

'Fine.' I sighed and looked looked down. 'I had a dream that you and I were in love with each other.'

He didn't say anything, so I risked a glance up at him. His face was expressionless. He noticed me staring at him. 'So, um, that was your dream? Being in love with each other?'

'Yep. We were staring at each other, and you said you were in love with me, and I told you that I was in love with you too also. Then you smiled and kissed me. I've been having this dream for three nights now.'

He looked at me. His eyes looked like they wanted to say something. Does he think that I'm in love with him? 'I'm not in love with you.' I told him quickly.

He took a deep breath. 'I know that. I'm not in love with you either. Wait. Why did you have that dream?'

'Derek, I can't control my dreams. I just thought that since I want to become a film director, I get these crazy ideas.' Didn't he know that?

He just blushed. Derek blushing. Something he rarely did. Well then again, I just told him I had a dream that we were in love with each other.

We just stared at each other for awhile. Then I told him he didn't have to stay with me. So he got up and left.

**Derek POV**

I heard Chloe telling herself no, and that its not true. I got confused and decided to go see what's wrong.

When I got to her room, her face read that I was the last person she wanted to see. I ignored it and closed her door and went to go sit on her bed. 'Are you okay?' I asked her. Though, I knew she wasn't.

She stared at me. 'I just had a dream. Go back to bed.' She told me. _Not going to happen. _

'Just tell me. I'm already up, so tell me.' I told her. I needed to know what was wrong with her. I cared for her. _Stop it. Simon likes her. And Chloe Obviously likes him. _

She sighed. This was bad. 'Your going to laugh at me.'

How could I ever laugh at you Chloe? I wanted to ask. But I couldn't. ' Let me guess talking to a ghost, or, dreaming about a ghost?' She glared at me. "I won't laugh at you" I promised.

"Fine." She sighed and looked down. Uh-oh. "I had a dream that you and I were in love with each other." She told me. Oh how I wished this were real. I needed to tell her I loved her. Though, I don't think she loves me back. I didn't know what to say. "So, um, you had a dream that we were in love with each other?" I asked.

"Yep. We were staring at each other, and you said you were in love with me, and I told you that I was in love with you too also. Then you smiled and kissed me. I've been having this dream for three nights now." I just kept staring at her. _Please tell me that your in love with me. Please. _

"I'm not in love with you." She said quickly.

Why would I ever think she would ever be in love with me? "I know that. I'm not in love with either. Wait. Why did you have that dream?' I had to know.

"Derek, I can't control my dreams. I just thought that since I want to become a film director, I get these crazy ideas." Oh yeah, right. How could I ever forget that.

My cheeks heated up. Great. We sat there staring at each other until she told me that I could leave. I did.

Why didn't I tell her? Why do I care if Simon likes her? One day I'll tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: SO? How did you like the first chapter? Good? Bad? Hopefully good. Well enjoy this book and please review? They make me happy. I know, of all the things to make me feel happy…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this laptop.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Chloe POV**

The next morning when I got up, my dreams came back to me. Just ignore it. Its nothing. Derek even said so himself. Your not in love with him and he's not in love with you. So don't worry.

When I got to the kitchen, only one person was there. Derek. And there was not much food left on the table. Great.

Derek grumbled good morning. Must still be too early to be polite yet. I looked around. No one else was here. I was stuck with Derek.

'Where is everyone?' I asked him. Being with Simon or even Tori would be better than hanging out with Derek.

'Shopping. I stayed here so when you woke up you wouldn't go off and try to find us.' The morning with Derek. It would have been before, if we didn't have last night. Last night was awkward.

I felt someone staring at me. I sighed and turned around. 'What?' I said when I found him staring at me.

Derek blushed. Again. 'Oh, um, nothing. Did you have anymore dreams last night?' He asked. Was he worried that I would have more dreams of us being together?

'No, I didn't. Does anyone else know about it?' I hoped not. Especially Simon. I don't want him thinking I liked his brother!

'No, just me. Do you want anyone else to know?' He asked. As if he didn't know. I don't need Tori thinking I liked Derek also. I'll never hear the end of it!

'No. Please? Can we keep it between us?' I asked. I hated that we had a secret between us. Made me think that we were together. Blech!

Derek looked like he was thinking about it. Just say you'll keep it a secret!

'Yeah, I won't tell anyone. Relax.'

There he goes again. Making me feel little. Though, right now, I don't care. Weird, maybe its because he's going to keep the secret.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Before I knew what I was doing, I was hugging Derek. I was about to pull away when he hugged me back. It must defiantly be to early for him.

I looked up, still hugging him, 'sorry, I'm just happy your keeping the secret.'

He smiled at me. We just sat there, staring and holding each other. My heart skipped a beat.

_Its nothing_, I told myself.

'Whoa! Um, sorry, I'll leave you too.' I jumped. Simon stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

My face heated up, I noticed Derek's did as well. I let go of Derek. 'Oh! Sorry. Um, bye!' I ran out of the room.

Derek's POV

I was holding her. Chloe. Now if only Simon didn't come into the room, I might of had the guts to kiss her.

_Don't think that. Simon likes her._

'What was that!' Simon asked. Interrupting my thoughts.

'What was what?' I asked, even though I knew what.

'What were you doing holding my girl? You know I like her. Explain that.'

'For one, she's not your girl, not yet anyways. And two, she hugged me, so I was being kind and hugging her back.'

I hated it when he got all dramatic. Always 'his' girl. I always give him everything. Why can't he let me have something for once? Like Chloe? Though, I can't have Chloe. I can't make her like me.

Simon stared at me. 'Okay then. Explain why you two were staring at each other? I could tell what you were about to do. Just thank me for stopping that. Chloe would of hated it if you kissed her.'

That was it! He's always telling me that Chloe would never like me. Would always hate me if I kissed her. How she's perfect for Simon. I know she likes Simon, but, I don't think she would hate me if I kissed her. I could make up an excuse for why I did it.

'You can't tell me how Chloe would feel. You don't know her. Why can't you let me be with her? I always let you have everything. I've never been this happy about someone for along time! And your taking it away from me!'

He just smirked. 'You got a temper. You better be careful, you don't want to Change do you?' He asked. 'Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to find Chloe. _I'm_ going to ask her out.' He smiled and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner! I had school and homework… So I'm back, I'll try to update as much as I can. Please don't hate me. Review?**

**Disclaimer: My names not Kelley Armstrong, so I don't own this.**

**Chapter 3 **

Chloe's POV

'Chloe, what's wrong? You've been locked up in here for half an hour now. Spill.' Tori asked while banging on my door.

_Can't leave Chloe alone, she might raise the dead. _The little voice in my head told me. 'Its nothing, leave me alone.' What could I say? I like Simon, though, I might be falling for Derek? I don't think so.

Even though Tori doesn't show it, I still think she still has feelings for Simon. She would burn my head of. Literally she would. She's a witch who's powers are out of control, like mine.

And if I told her I might be falling for his brother, Derek, she would laugh at me and tell him.

'Liar. Well, your not going to tell so, bye.' Tori said. Then she left.

Now I was left to think.

Simon was kind and sweet. While Derek was grumpy and kept to himself. Though, he did have his moments. Like when he would help me when I've accidentally risen zombies, or when I get scared. Though Simon, he never really help me much. And if he did, it was very little.

Do I like Simon _and_ Derek?

Just then, someone knocked on the door. 'Tori, if it's you, leave me alone!' I like Tori, but sometimes, she doesn't understand the meaning of the word no.

'Its me.' Simon.

'Go away. Please.' I don't need him asking me what's going on between me and Derek.

He ignored me and came in anyway. Here we go.

He looked at me. 'Chloe, I need to ask you something.' Please don't ask what's going on between Derek and me.

'What?' I asked. I had to get this over with.

He took a deep breath. 'Chloe, will you-'

Derek rushed in the room. 'We need to move. I smelt something.'

My worst dreams. Simon was going to ask me out. Then Derek had to ruin it by barging in.

'Derek, I was just about to ask Chloe something. Give us a minuet?' Simon asked. Was it just me, or did Simon sound smug? Whatever.

Derek just glared at him. 'No. You can't. I smelt someone and I don't recognize it. It might be some of the members of the Edison Group. We have to move.'

I could tell he was telling the truth. He wouldn't joke around about that.

I don't think Simon believed him. 'Derek, don't lie. Why would they be here? We're safe here. Andrew says so.'

I looked at Simon. 'I believe him. Why would he lie about something like that?' Then I turned to Derek. 'Okay, where do we go?' Simon looked hurt. Well he would have been hurt if the Edison Group found him.

Derek looked relieved that I trusted him. 'Well, first, we have to get Tori. Then get away from here. We have to go on the run again.'

On the run. Again. Running for my life, while having half a million on my head. I was probably going to have to re-dye my hair.

After Derek said that, we got up and looked for Tori. She was in her room. Once we told her we were on the run again, she groaned. Out of all of us, she hated it the most.

Once we had all our stuff, we went outside. We all looked at Derek for where to go. Since he could smell where they were, we had to trust him.

Only his face was not what I expected. Coming out of the forest were two animals. And not ones I've raised.

Liam and Ramon.

**Sorry if this was a bit short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Here's a question for everyone: Who do you like? Simon? Or, Derek? Let me know. I'll put the response in the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. ****J **


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note (Yeah, I know everyone hates these.)**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I got absolutely NO ideas. So, if you got any ideas, please send them to me. Thanks. While I figure out ideas, I'll try to write another story. Darkest powers, of course. So anyways, I'll try to update this as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. The end of the school year was coming, so I had to study for them. Anyway, schools out now. So, I got all summer to write for you all. ****J So, last chapter, I asked you who you liked. Simon or Derek? Well two people responded, and my sister when I asked her. The toe who answered both said Derek. My sister, said Simon. So anyway, on to the story, I made you wait so long for it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the rights for it yet. Future maybe?**

**Chloe's POV**

Liam and Ramon? Really? I thought Derek and I got rid of them. I looked at Derek, his famous look set in place. I looked over at the others, they looked confused.

Liam and Ramon were now in front of us all. I felt my body tense up. Simon and Derek were both at my sides. Derek moved slightly in front of me. Whereas Simon grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on it.

'Look at this Ramon, looks like the pup and his mate found some friends.' Liam said.

'What's going on Derek and Chloe? Who are these people?' Tori asked. I could see her hands balled up in fists. Sparks flying out of her hands.

'Hey! What are you?' Ramon asked. Totally clueless.

'Answer my question all ready!' Tori yelled at them. A ball of energy flew out of her hands, barley missing the two werewolves.

She did not like them. Not one bit.

'Tori, calm down. It's okay.' I tried to assure her. Though, Liam had other ideas.

'It's not okay cutie.' I shuddered at his name for me. 'She and pup here crossed the packs territory. Then, pup's mate here stabbed me with her knife.'

'Sorry….' I told him sheepishly.

'Yeah, I bet you are sorry.' He replied. 'So back to my story. After cutie here stabbed me, they ran away. Thought you would get rid of us. Didn't you?'

'Why can't you guys leave us alone!' Derek growled at them.

'You would like that. Wouldn't you? Take your mate and run?' He asked. Then noticed Simon holding my hand. 'Well, well, well. Looks like your mate found someone else. Not that I wouldn't do the same if I were her.'

That's all it took Derek to lunge at him. Also it was all it took for everyone to respond.

Tori got Ramon in a binding spell before he could do anything. Simon did his fog spell to try to distract Liam. And I, well I just stood there. Useless.

_Chloe, you are not useless. You are a genetic modified supernatural also. _I thought to myself.

I looked around. Thinking of what to do. Liz! Liz could help me. I tried to contact her. No answer. Liz was a Volo half demon. Though, she couldn't control her powers. The Edison Group terminated her. Now, in her after life, she is a poltergeis.

A commotion broke through my train of thought.

I looked up. Everyone surrounding something. _Please not tell me that I raised someone. _I thought to myself. I came over. Bracing for what I was about to see.

I saw Liam. Dead. In the hands of Derek.

Derek raised his head towards me. His eyes full of fear. Then it dawned on me. Remembering why he got sent here. How he beat up some kid for bulling Simon. He threw the kid against the wall. Paralyzing him from the neck down.

I came over to him. 'It's okay Derek. He was going to hurt us all. You too.' He just grunted. Typical Derek. Trying to hide his emotions. I leaned down to his ear. 'You can talk to me when you need to. I don't bite' I got a half smile at the last part from him.

Tori came over. Wait. Where's Ramon? I looked at Tori. 'I used some sort of spell. Made him disappear.' She said it liked it didn't matter. Typical.

Simon came over then. 'Bro, what was that about when that guy said Chloe was your mate?' He didn't seem happy.

Derek grunted. 'Don't know' He looked down. Embarrassed. Weird.

'Okay. So, Chloe, can I talk with you. _Private?'_He asked.

I looked at him surprised. 'S-s-ure'

He smiled and took my hand. Then led me off the other direction. Once there he turned and looked at me.

'Chloe, I know this isn't the best time to say this. But, I can't hold it in any longer.' He took a deep breath. Then, pput his arms around my waist.

_Oh my gosh! Is this really happing to me right now. _I looked into his eyes.

'Ever since I met you in Lyle House. I fell in love with you. I can't get you out of my head. I just need to tell you. I know you feel the same way as I.'

He brought his lips down to mine. Kissing me. Though I didn't do anything. Instead of thinking of him, I was thinking of _him_. Derek. I didn't feel anything in the kiss. No sparks, no birds chirping, no connection.

He must of sensed it to. Because, when he raised his head. He didn't look to happy.

'Simon-'

'No, don't say anything Chloe.' Simon told me. 'I thought you liked me!' He was mad.

'Simon. I did like you.'

'Don't even start. How could I be so silly. Thinking you liked me. Everyone liked me. Everyone wanted to go out with me! Yet not you! You just led me on!' He yelled at me.

Tears started to stream down my face. 'N-no Simon. I did like you. I thought I did.' I tried.

'Really? What changed. Let me guess, a werewolf. Derek? How could you? Why? Why would you like him?' He started to walk away.

I ran to him, grabbing his arm. He just shook it off and continued walking away. Leaving me to just sit there and cry.

**Hey Everyone! Just a heads up. Tomorrow, I'm going on the road with my dad. I won't be back Tuesday or Wednesday...maybe. Sorry to all my readers! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Well, I'm back. Alberta was good. Though, its good to be home. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you all love this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I really have to do this? Didn't think so. ****L**

**Derek POV**

Simon is going to take Chloe away from me. Not that she was mine to begin with. How could he get the one person who I care about - besides my family - away from me? I mean, Simon always gets the girl; let me have the first girl I notice.

I was starting to get anxious; Tori seemed to realize it also.

'If you wanted Chloe, Wolf Boy, you should of gotten to her before Simon.' She stated.

'Wait what? I don't like Chloe.' I lied. She was the last person on Earth I'd tell anything to.

She didn't buy it. 'Really? Just as I love my mom?' Tori sarcastically told me. 'Look, I know you like her - we all do. I also know she likes you too. Don't even try to deny it. Have you seen the way she looks at you? Caring, protectiveness, and loving. All mixed together! BLECK!'

Could it be? Could it be that Chloe has feelings for me. Like I for her?

Before I could reply, there were loud bangs, and tree's tumbling over one another.

Only one answer.

Simon.

When he's mad.

I ran over towards him. It's not very good when Simon gets mad. Anyone could get hurt.

My mind raced to Chloe. Hoping that she was okay.

Once I reached Simon, my stomach turned. His face was full of rage. Not good.

'Si! Bro, what's wrong?' I asked.

He turned towards me. His expression made me wish I had never asked.

'Oh don't 'what's wrong me!' You know perfectly what's wrong. YOU had to take Chloe away from me! Making me miserable.

'What? I didn't take Chloe away from you. You took Chloe away from me. Also. How many dates have you been on? How many have I been on? ZERO! They always go to YOU! This is the first girl I actually like. Just let me be happy for once.' I snapped at him.

I hoped he would realize that I need Chloe.

His face softened. Yes!

'It would make you happy?' He asked. Did he really have to ask that?

'Yes. It would make as happy, or more, since the day dad came to pick me up' I told him.

I remember that place as if it were just yesterday…

I remember the other little werewolves when we first met. The three boys came together right away. At first, they tried to include me. I just didn't fit in. They were more of the laid back, goofy type. I was always working, no fun kind of guy.

Those boys always got into trouble. Though, the worst was when they attacked someone. Apparently they got moved to a different place. Like how Liz got moved. Though, I was smart enough to know it was a lie.

'Derek? Hello? Are you there?' Simon asked, bringing me out of my train of thought.

'Huh? Sorry. What?' I asked.

I said I'm sorry. If she means that much to you, I won't stand in the way anymore.'

'Really! Thanks!' I couldn't believe it. Simon is letting Chloe go.

'Well, your welcome. Now go get her. She's in the forest back there.' He says while pointing back to the forest.

He didn't need to tell me twice.

**Chloe POV**

Simon left me. He hates me. All for liking his brother.

What type of person am I? How could I like Derek? He barely tolerates me. Simon's perfect. He's what every girl wants.

Except me…

Just then, Derek came into focus. He saw me and came over to me.

He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

'I passed Simon on my way here.' He told me.

'I bet he thinks I'm the biggest jerk in the whole wide world.' I told him.

He looked down at me. 'Why would he think that?' He asked.

'Never mind…' I told him.

'Well, anyway, forget him. He'll come around. I think he feels bad about this. Though, what I can't understand is why he left you alone in the forest?'

'Who knows. He was mad at me.'

He looked at me curiously. 'Why would he be mad at you? You realized you didn't like him. Simple. No need to get mad at that.' For a smart guy like him, he can be really dumb.

I just looked at him.

'You wouldn't understand.' I told him.

He looked like he didn't believe me. Though he did. 'Uh, okay. Well, lets get back with the others.'

We both got up. 'Thanks for everything, and finding me.' I told him. Then, I went up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. He seemed taken back. He just stared at me. His eyes… well I couldn't figure it out.

Derek and I walked back to the group.

**Like? Well I'm sad to say that the next chapter may be the last. L Anyway. I want to give props to my sister who helped me with Chloe's POV this chapter. Hungeramesrock**

**You should read her stories. There pretty good. **

**I'll try to update in a few days. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating this in so long. Please don't hate me. Anyway, last chapter I said this was going to be the last chapter. I lied. I kinda want to continue this. Still don't know how long it's going to be. So, enjoy this chapter and review please everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this. Kelley Armstrong does.**

**Simon's POV**

_Breath. Stay calm._ I thought to myself.

As much as I loved Chloe, I wanted her to be happy. Even if it means that Derek makes her happy.

Though, how could she be happy with him? I mean he changes into a wolf. I on the other hand cast spells. He loses his temper; I don't. I just can't understand any of this.

I don;t really think Chloe really likes Derek. She's just to shy to admit her feelings to me. Simple. Once she realizes that she doesn't have feelings for him, she will run to me. Of coarse, I will accept her with open arms.

Why do you think I let Chloe "Up"?

**Derek POV**

While Chloe and I were walking back to Tori and Simon; all I could think of was when Chloe kissed me. On the cheek. I know this is going to sound girly, but it's true. I felt sparks fly. Girly I know.

I looked down to see Chloe looking up at me. I smiled a little. She blushes and turned away.

Our hands brushed against one another; making us both jump back. We both turned around to each other, my face heating up. I felt like I needed to something, anything. The look on her face said that she was trying also. Yet, came up with nothing.

I looked down at the ground, figuring out what to say. I heard Chloe coming towards me. I felt her hand on my arm. Looking up, those beautiful blue eyes were staring up into my own eyes.

"Derek, what's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice.

I looked down at her. What I wanted to say was _I love you_ though I couldn't.

"Nothing." I huffed. Why couldn't I tell her the truth. That I needed her. She kept me sane. I tried, yet failed.

"Really, because it looked like you wanted to say something." She said. Trust her to notice everything. One of the things that I loved about her.

I took a deep breath. "You wouldn't understand." I grumbled. "Lets just get back to the others. Okay?" I asked.

Chloe sighed and stepped right in front of me. She got on her tip toes, grabbed my shoulders and looked in my eyes.

I tried to look away, though she pulled my face over to her. _She's tougher then she looks_ I thought.

Eyeball to eyeball. "Derek, I can tell somethings wrong. Tell me. We've been through a lot, you can tell me anything." She pleaded. Her eyes demanding me to.

I just sighed. "I know I can tell you anything. That's the problem. I just can't say this time." How awkward would it be if I told her I loved her? I mean, she's just getting over Simon. I don't want her confused.

She frowned. "You can't tell me. Really? After all we've been through? I've watched you while you Changed." She looked down, then said quietly. "I though we could trust each other with anything. I guess we can't."

She started walking away. In the wrong direction. I ran over to her and grabbed her elbow, and turned her around. She looked at me with hatred in her eyes. I flinched inside.

"What?" She asked. She's mad.

"Chloe, I can tell you anything. I just can't tell you this one thing. Trust me. Okay?"

"Why should I? You can't trust me." Stubborn.

"Really. If I told you, I would scare you away. Do you want that?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. Did she want to be afraid of me? Also, I didn't think this is the right time to tell her I loved her.

Chloe looked up at me. "You really think you can scare me away?" She asked. Then more quickly "What I mean is that we've been through a lot. I can handle it."

I stared down into her eyes. Her blue eyes were widen with intensity. I had to make a decision. Tell her and make her scared. Or not to tell her and make her mad at me. I didn't like either option. I came up with an idea. Hoping that she won't get mad at me.

I took a deep breath before saying anything. "Chloe, I can't tell you right now. I promise that I will tell you when I can. Just don't be mad at me. Okay?" I don't like seeing Chloe upset with me. It takes a lot to get her un mad at someone. Especially me.

She sighed, got onto her tip toes again, and grabbed my shoulders. She was looking into my eyes. "Fine. When your ready. You can tell me."

Relief. I smiled a little. I heard her gasp. I guess she never seen me smile before, I don't know how long it's been since I've smiled.

Before I could react to anything, Chloe pulled me up into a hug. I wrapped my arms kind of around her waist. It was awkward. I have no idea how long we were standing there.

"Look Simon, it looks like wolf boy and ghost girl are hugging. Isn't that sweet?" Tori asked Simon.

Chloe and I jumped apart, very quick like. I looked over at Chloe and saw that she was blushing. Awkward.

"What's wrong guys? Was this a private moment?" Sometimes I really hate Tori.

I growled. Everyone jumped back a bit. "What do you guys need?" I asked.

"Well, as you might know bro, we are on the run. Tori and I both got worried and came looking for you. I don't think it's safe to be off 'hugging' each other." Simon said with a smirk.

I sighed and walked out of the forest with everyone.

One thing was for sure. Simon wasn't over Chloe. Not even a little bit.

**Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. Look on mine and my sister's joined twitter account DoubleTroubleFF  for more updates on this. And sorry if this is short. I'll make it longer next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: First off, I just want to apologize for not updating since like ever. I hope you guys out there are still reading this. If so thank you, if not, then I'm sorry. Well, I hope that you all like this chapter. :)**  
**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Darkest Powers, yet sadly, I don't. Kelley Armstrong does.**

**Chapter 8**

**Chloe's POV**

Lot's of emotion's were floating around me. Awe, hate, anger, love, happiness, confusion. I didn't know how to process them all. I don't understand how Derek could make me feel all of that. Unbelievable.

What I don't understand is how he can't tell me. It confused me. I thought he trusted me. Oh well. I guess he will tell me when he's ready. I just have to trust him.

We were all going where we were when we attacked Liam and Ramon. I looked over at Simon, unsure if he was still mad at me. Looking over, I caught him staring at me. I think I might of blushed. I looked away quickly.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I knew who they were. "What do you want, Simon?" I asked. I didn't know if I could talk to him.

He flinched. I must have said that harsher than intended to. "I guess I'm like Derek when it comes to tempers." He quietly sighed. Then louder. "Chloe, can we talk. Please?" He asked. His eyes pleading me.

If he thinks that he can snap at me; then plead me with his eyes to talk to him. He's got another thing coming. Why would I go talk to him. I did last time, and look where that left me.

Simon approached me slowly. Like he was scared I would hurt him. It's possible.

"Chloe, please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He sighed. "It's just that you're the first girl to reject me. I wasn't used to it. Please forgive me?" His eyes were intense.

I wasn't going to give in so easily. Not after what he did to me.

"So, you're just going to snap at girls who reject you? Huh?" I asked.

I heard laughing and looked over at Tori. I forgot we were with everyone still. Good. "Is your ego that big Simon? That you need every single girl to like you? Pathetic." Tori laughed again.

I happened to look at Derek; afraid to what his expression would be. His face was expressionless. Which was usually how it was. I was used to that.

Simon was looking down at the ground; his face redding. Embarrassment. I just sighed. I couldn't put Simon through all this. Sure he was acting like a jerk to me, though I guess maybe, just maybe I can see his point. Not completely though. I'm not going to say it's okay to act like a jerk towards the first girl who rejects you. That's not cool.

I took a step towards him and put my hand on his arm. "Simon, I'm not going to say that it was okay to act like a total jerk towards me, though I just want this all to go to the past. Are you willing to just to put this in the past and move on? Like nothing ever happened?" I asked him.

I heard Tori scream. "Are you serious? You're just going to 'put it all in the past'? You really need to get a backbone!" I turned around and gave her a look. She shushed up pretty quick.

I looked up at Simon; anticipating his reply. He took a deep breath. "If that's what your wanting. Then I guess I'll be able to do that."

I smiled. "Thanks Simon." With that I gave him a hug. He hugged me back, yet hesitant. Too soon I guess.

I took a step back.

"Okay, so, what now?" I asked.

We were all silent. Derek was the one who broke it.

"Keep moving. We got to get as far away from here as possible." That made sense. We couldn't go back to the safe house. The Edison Group may still be there; on guard. The only way for us all to be safe is to keep moving. To where, who knows.

We all decided to go North. Far away from here.

After what felt like hours, we made it to the next city. It was getting dark, so we decided to go find an abandoned warehouse. In this city, there were tons.

We found one not to far away, so not much walking. Which was good, I don't know how much more walking I could do. Literally.

Walking into the old warehouse, it was dark. It looked like it hadn't been use for years.

We all ate one of the many energy bars we all had and Simon tested his blood sugars. After that, we all went to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I was sleeping so peacefully - shocker. I felt someone jabbing at me. I tried pushing him/her away, with no go.

Finally I opened my eyes to someone who wasn't Simon, Derek, or Tori.

**Yeah, sorry for the cliffhanger. I know no one likes them, but I couldn't help it. Anyways, I also know this is short, I'm writing this in my Planning class because I have nothing else to do. Hope you all liked this.**


	9. Final Authors Note

**Hi everyone, I have loved writing this story. However, I'm not continuing this anymore. In the beginning, I had lots of ideas and sort of knew how this was going to end; though now, I don't have anymore ideas. I know I've been taking forever for an update lately, that was due to not having any ideas. If anyone wants to adopt this, they may, just let me know. I would love reading your version of it.**

**I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed this. You guys were the ones who had pushed me to try to continue this, even though it was tough to figure out.**

**I want to say thanks to the following:**

**RandomReader15**

**Necromancer1999**

**alliycat3101**

**Inujuju712**

**secretsercher**

**ChloeXDerekDP**

**moon-called-princess**

**BubbleMania**

**emmylia6**

**alicelover520**

**Guest**

**Egyptian Warrior (Guest)**

** 0058**

**keagan bolak**

**Person (Guest)**

**Thank you everyone, and sorry about all this.**

**-IlikeBubblegum**


End file.
